Cybugs: A Hero's Cuties fanfic
by BlackNightmareDragon
Summary: A re-write of a roleplay I did on Tumblr once. It's quite suspenseful and sad in places. All caused because of a Cy-bug outbreak in Game Central Station, that Tamora and Felix have to fix. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly Christmas, and the arcade was shut for 3 weeks while heavy snow fell around the Family Fun Centre. Felix and Tamora were curled up on the sofa in their little house, a roaring fire warming the room and the TV showing some random Christmas movie, The Polar Express. Nothing could be more perfect.

"I love you," Felix whispered, and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Love you too, Fix-it," she replied.

Tamora's communicator buzzed, and she sighed, taking it out. It was Kohut calling her. She answered.

"What?!" she hissed.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but we've got a big problem. Just get down to Game Central Station, and if Felix is coming, make sure he's wearing armour. He's gonna need a gun too." The soldier replied, and hung up.

Felix had heard, and he looked up at Tammy with a worried expression.

"Probably something stupid," she answered his silent question, before getting up and grabbing her gun. "You'd better get your armour, just in case." She added.

Shortly after their wedding, Tamora had insisted that Felix should get a proper suit of armour, as he often came visiting her in his game. Felix jumped up from the couch and went into his room, emerging a few minutes later with his armour on and a spare gun. His armour was nowhere near as think or protective as the soldiers' because he hardly ever went into Hero's Duty.

The couple left the apartment and headed out the building towards the station. They hopped on the train, and it clattered through the tunnel and emerged at GCS. But what was waiting at the other end of the station was completely different to what Tamora had expected.

Through the outlet, she could see huge amounts of damage. The walls were covered in green slime, and the benches were cracked and broken. The whole place was teeming with life – just not the kind either of them wanted to encounter. A security breach in Hero's Duty had led to the worst Cy-bug outbreak the arcade had seen. The huge monsters were buzzing everywhere, demolishing everything.

"Oh my land!" Felix gasped; glad he had his armour and a gun with him.

Tamora ran forward suddenly and started shooting at the creatures with surprising accuracy. Felix crept forward and then quickly darted into the station.

The Cy-bugs saw the newcomers, and focused their attention on them. Tamora ran down the far end of the hub to try and lead some of the bugs away from her husband. A particularly large one landed heavily in front of her, and she came to a halt. The bug screeched, and stuck out one of its claw-like front legs. Tamora reacted, too late.

The bug swiped at the sergeant, and pierced her side deep. Tamora screamed. It knocked her aside, and Tamora crashed against the wall, landing hard and her gun sliding far out of reach, before being devoured by a bug.

Felix had heard his wife, and whirled round, but he couldn't see her anywhere. Firing rapidly, he ran to where he had heard the scream come from.

"Tammy?!" he called out, killing more bugs in his path.

Tamora tried to reply, but blood was filling her lungs and she could hardly breathe. "F-fe-Felix" she called out hoarsely.

Felix could see a figure lying slumped against the wall, and sprinted forward towards her. When he got to her, he knelt beside her and took one look at her would before turning pale as a bed sheet, gulping. He took his hammer out and tapped her, but nothing happened.

Tamora's face lit up when she saw her husband was trying to help.

"Listen, I n-need t-to g-get to my…game. N-not gonna r-regen-nerate," she whispered, barely able to stay conscious, let alone talk. Felix understood, and carefully lifted her up over his shoulders and began carrying her towards her game. Her feet dragged across the floor, but he was doing the best he could. She was twice his size, after all. Felix hadn't noticed, but he'd dropped his hammer…

Luckily, a train was at the outlet waiting, and he laid her down in a seat. The train shuttled them to Hero's Duty and, upon arrival, Felix lifted Tamora up and laid her down just inside the entrance. He knelt beside her, cupping her face in his hands, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Tamora summoned enough strength to look at him, before dark spots clouded her vision and her head lolled to the side, her eyes reflecting the light they could not see.

Felix looked away. Even though he knew she'd regenerate, it still hurt him like a knife to see her die.

Her lifeless body bleeped a few times, and she stirred, her wounds healed. She rose to her feet and smiled down at her elated husband.

"C'mon soldier, let's get this over with," she said, before picking him up and leaping onto the train.

When the couple arrived back at GCS, there was still complete chaos. The Cy-bugs were still ravaging everything in their path. Tamora jumped forward and started shooting again, Felix close behind. The two were separated again, but they'd managed to kill all but a few of the bugs. A particularly large one pinned Felix down against a wall.

The petrified handyman stared into the whirring gears in the creature's throat.

"TAMMY! HELP!" he shouted. "TAMMY, PLEASE!"

The sergeant heard, and ran forward. She pulled the trigger of her gun, but all that happened was a metallic *click*. Her gun was empty. Thinking quickly, she slammed her entire body weight into the bug, moving it away from Felix and allowing him to escape. He darted behind a bench to check himself for injuries. A few small cuts and bruises – nothing serious.

Tamora however was having no such luck. The bug, having been denied its prey, pounced on her instead, pinning her down. She managed to keep the monster away from her face, but it got hold of her arm, and made quick work of the armour, beginning to destroy her arm.

"FELIX!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Felix heard the cry for help, and ran towards his wife. He was surprised to find that he was being shot at – by the bug that had eaten Tamora's gun. He quickly blasted it, and the bug exploded, the gun falling into a puddle of green goo. He grabbed it, and headed towards Tamora.

Armed with two guns, he fired and killed the remaining bugs. Tamora pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around.

"Nice work, soldier," she said and kissed Felix on the nose, causing the honeyglows to flare in his cheeks. She stood up, careful to cover her injured arm as not to worry Felix. He was about as squeamish as possible, and freaked out about paper cuts.

The two spotted a familiar wrecker hiding under a bench. Felix hopped over to him.

"How you doin' there, civilian," he said, before looking up at Tamora with a goofy grin on his face.

Tamora smirked, and then burst out laughing. Ralph pulled himself out from under the bench, blushing. He was embarrassed that he'd been found hiding when he could have been fighting.

"You're so funny," the sergeant smirked, kissing her husband on the forehead and ruffling his hair. Felix only got the honeyglows worse. Ralph chuckled at the couple's antics.

Tamora had failed to notice a light that had come detached from the ceiling, and it plummeted straight down towards the couple. Felix saw the light out the corner of his eye, and gasped, quickly shoving Tamora to the side. The light hurtled down, landing straight on top of the fixer, crushing a good portion of his small body.

Tammy landed on the ground with a soft thud and looked irritably over towards her husband. Her expression changed in a matter of milliseconds and she rushed over to his side, trying to push the light off him. Ralph took the hint and hurled the object off the handyman's body and it crashed to the ground a fair few metres away.

Felix could barely breathe; his lungs were crushed. He reached his hands out feebly towards the sergeant. His whole body screamed with pain. All he wanted at that moment was his Tammy. A doctor too, but mostly Tammy.

"T-ta-Tammy…h-hurts," he said weakly, a tear rolling down his face. He promised himself he wouldn't look weak in front of his wife but he was just in so much pain.

Tamora nodded, and carefully scooped the handyman up. He winced at the movement. She ran as fast as she could towards Fix-it Felix Jr, not bothering to wait for a train, but instead running straight along the tracks. She sprinted out the tunnel at the other end, and laid Felix down on the grass – there was no time to get him home.

She knelt beside him, her face inches from his. Tears flooded down her cheeks and splashed onto the handyman, but she was past caring. The fixer looked up at her with a goofy grin, somewhat weakened, and blinked every time a tear hit his face.

**Cliff-hanger! Stay tuned for the next instalment. Warning: the whole thing is several tens of thousands of words long, so it'll take time to write. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I have had massive writer's block, until I started writing my stories on my iPod. I'll try and update this thing more often. Anyway, here's the new chapter, enjoy and review! I don't own any characters, or the song. That belongs to whoever made the film Holes. :D**

"T-T-Tam-Tammy?" Felix stuttered weakly, every inch of his body screaming in complete agony. Ever since that light hit him, and his body was crushed, he'd barely been able to breathe, let alone talk.  
Tamora leaned over him, tears pouring down her cheeks. It was all her fault. If only she'd just made her husband stay at home, then none of this would have ever happened. If only she'd seen that stupid light. If only she wasn't too stupid to move out the way herself.  
She gently took his hands in hers. Just then, a piece of ruined armour fell from her arm onto the grass and rolled away. The piece that was covering the infected wound on her arm.  
"Why...n-not t-tell...m-me?" Felix said, his voice full of both concern and worry, along with pain.  
Tam didn't reply. The tears continued pouring down her face. She kissed Felix gently on the forehead.  
Felix smiled weakly, before his eyelids flutters shut and his breathing stopped. The sound of his 8-bit heart slowly faded away into nothingness.  
Tamora buried her face in his chest and cried. She knew he'd regenerate, but seeing him like that was unbearable.  
A short song flickered through her mind, and she took a deep breath, placed her lips next to his ear and sung softly.

"If only if only the woodpecker cries,  
The bark on the tree was as soft as the sky,  
While the wolf waits below,  
Hungry and lonely,  
He cries to the moon,  
If only if only,"

"You sing beautifully Tamora," Felix whispered.  
With a gasp, Tam looked up and saw her husband smiling at her. She gave him the biggest hug she could give at the time. He gratefully returned it.  
Tamora's joy quickly turned to anger, and she pulled away from him.  
"What were you thinking?! Getting hit like that? You scared me senseless!" she said exasperatedly.  
"I-I was trying to save you!" Felix stuttered. "I couldn't bear seeing you get hurt like I did. I would never have forgiven myself if you got hit!"  
Tamora's voice died in her throat. She let out a choked sob and grabbed her husband, sobbing slightly.  
"Tammy! Don't cry, please!" Felix pleaded. He gently ran her fingers through her blonde hair soothingly. "I'm sorry for shouting, love. I didn't mean to loose it," he whispered.  
Tamora sat up and looked at her husband. "C'momn, we'd better go find Wreck-It," she said simply, and stood up, taking Felix's hand.  
When the couple arrived back at GCS, Ralph was sitting on a bench with his arms resting on his legs. He looked up as they walked over, and smiled.  
"You alright, Felix?" he asked, and the handyman nodded. Felix then remembered his wife's arm, and looked up at it. He went pale.  
"Tammy, darling we gotta fix your arm. Here," he instinctively reached down to his tool-belt to grab his hammer, but it wasn't there. He gasped and looked around.  
"My hammer! Where is it?"  
Tamora looked around too, and saw a glint coming from under some rubble. She let go of Felix's hand and ran over to it. She knelt down and picked his hammer up - well, half of it. Just the handle. The broken end was no longer a gold colour, but was rusted and chipped. She stood up slowly and hung her head.  
Felix ran over and looked at her. When he saw what was j her hands, he tried to gasp, but all that came out was a choked sob. He looked at the floor, eyes brimming with tears, and fell to his knees. The very thing that was the whole reaston his game was still plugged in. Without it, Ralph, the Nicelanders and himself would be homeless. Ralph could live with Vanellope in Sugar Rush, but Felix knew that Tamora would never approve of him living in her game. The most important thing in his game, snapped like a twig.  
Ralph walked over, curious. When Tamora handed him the broken piece of the hammer, he gasped.  
Tamora sat down beside her husband and put her arm round him. Felix turned and buried his face in her shoulder, bawling.  
"Wait! We can fix this! We just gotta find the other half and put the two together when we're in our game!" Ralph said, but he sighed and looked away. He thought his own idea was stupid.  
"Th-that might w-work," Felix said, looking up, tears still pouring down his cheeks.  
"Well what are we waiting then!" Tamora said, leaping to her feet. "Let's find it!"

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the long time it took me to update this, I've had writer's block for ages. But I can now upload new chapters from my Kindle. Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

All three of them were completely frantic, searching everywhere for the hammer. Felix was getting desperate. Not only did he need his hammer for work, but he also wanted, no - needed, to fix his wife's injured arm.

Tamora was almost at the point of tearing up the ground in search of it. For all she knew, a rogue cybug could have eaten it and escaped; who knew how many had gotten into other games?

Ralph lifted up benches, looking everywhere for it. Several times his eye caught a glimpse of something gold, but discovered it only to be a destroyed light, or a piece of bench.

Tamora stumbled and fell over something, her knee landing painfully on a sharp piece of bench. She winced. Felix saw her stumble, and ran over to help her.

As he hooked his arms around her to help her up, she shoved him away, and looked at what had tripped her up.

"Honey, look!" She exclaimed.

Felix turned his head to look, and lo and behold, sitting on the floor was...

"My hammer!" He said, grabbing it.

"Ralph!"

The wrecker game running over, and beamed when he saw the other half. He handed his friend the handle.

Felix held both pieces in his hand in such away that his fingers were wrapped around the ends of the pieces.

"I can fix it!"

A brilliant flash of gold shot through Felix's fingers, and a loud, optimistic 'Bing' was heard. Felix lowered his hand and looked at the hammer. There was no sign that it had ever been broken. The object was a bright gold again.

The handyman looked at the hammer, a disbelieving expression on his face.

"It - worked! It worked!"

Tamora knelt up so she was level with him and wrapped her arms around him. Her husband happily returned the hug.

"Wait, here," he said, and pulled away. He looked again at her injured arm and tapped it with the hammer.

The searing pain in Tamora's arm disappeared instantly, and her wound was gone.

She pulled him to sit in her lap and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Ralph coughed awkwardly and looked away.

The couple eventually pulled away from each other, and Felix smiled into his wife's eyes.

"Jiminy jaminy, you really give me the honeyglows somethin' awful," he said, his cheeks crimson. Tammy laughed, and kissed him again.


End file.
